Nodus Tollens (IndoTrans)
by beescrescent75
Summary: Baekhyun—omega yang hidup damai sebagai seorang petani, sampai pada suatu hari pengawal kerajaan mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan mengumumkan bahwa dia harus menjadi pasangan Sang Raja. [ChanBaek] [ABO/ Royalty!AU]
1. Prolog

**NODUS TOLLENS**

.

.

.

 **Original Story**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1181719/nodus-tollens-wolf-baekyeol-chanbaek-omegaverse-wolfau-royaltyau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

 **Disclaimer**

 _This fanfiction is not mine._ _Many thanks and praises to the author of this story,_ _ **WoodlandSparrow**_ _o_ _n AFF. I only own the translation and there is no other motive than sharing this beautiful story of Chanbaek to Indonesian_ _Firelights_

 _._

 _._

 **SUMMARY**

Baekhyun—omega yang hidup damai sebagai seorang petani, sampai pada suatu hari pengawal kerajaan mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan mengumumkan kalau dia harus menjadi pasangan sang raja

 _Alpha!Chanyeol x Omega!Baekhyun_

 _Royalty!Au_

 _ABO_

 _M-Rated,_ Warning! dubcon/noncon

 _M-PREG_

.

.

 **Author's Note**

Dalam cerita ini terdapat pengendalian kekuatan dalam. Yang mana karakter dominan dalam satu hubungan, secara sengaja digambarkan dalam karakter yang lebih kuat dan mengatur karakter submisifnya sampai pada satu batas tertentu. Ini bukan ditujukan untuk penggambaran sebuah hubungan seperti di kehidupan nyata. Cerita ini adalah fantasi, jadi seharusnya tak seorangpun menjadikan referensi ke kehidupan nyata.

.

.

 **Translator's Note**

Selamat datang di transficku yang ke tujuh dearries… kali ini kembali lagi terjemah dengan tema ABO. Ini adalah shortfic berchapter, kuharap kalian suka terjemahanku.

 **Next? Or Nah?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **#lovesign**_


	2. Chapter 1

**NODUS TOLLENS**

.

.

.

 **Original Story**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1181719/nodus-tollens-wolf-baekyeol-chanbaek-omegaverse-wolfau-royaltyau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

Baekhyun—omega yang hidup damai sebagai seorang petani,

sampai pada suatu hari pengawal kerajaan mengetuk pintu rumahnya

dan mengumumkan bahwa dia harus menjadi _mate_ Sang Raja

.

.

.

 **I**

e)(o

…

Satu hari yang sangat cerah di musim panas, area perdagangan di pusat alun-alun kota istana terlihat sangat ramai dengan aktifitasnya. Pedagang meneriakkan sapaan dan penawaran khusus untuk orang yan berlalu lalang, sementara banyak diantaranya sedang tawar menawar mendapatkan harga yang lebih murah.

Petani dari pinggiran kota tampak berbaris dengan keranjangnya untuk menjual hasil panen mereka pada beberapa penjual khusus, mereka nampak sedang bernegosiasi mendapatkan harga terbaik untuk hasil kerja keras mereka.

Perdebatan juga terlihat di kios penjual wol. Seseorang bertubuh kecil tampak di antrian paling depan, ia memakai jubah hijau tua yang menutupi kepalanya dan hampir sebagian besar wajahnya.

"Tolonglah tuan, ayahku sedang sakit dan dia tidak bisa datang hari ini, nama ayahku Byun Jae-"

"Sudah kubilang harga yang kuberikan, omega kecil. Ambil atau pergi dari sini." kata si pedagang dengan kasar—seorang laki-laki beta yang berdiri di belakang meja dagangannya.

"KAU MENGHALANGI ANTRIAN!" teriak seseorang dari belakang.

Si omega-Baekhyun, mencoba agar suaranya terdengar tetap tenang.

"Tuan, kami telah menjual bulu domba kami pada anda selama bertahun-"

"-dan aku tidak ingat siapa kau, karena kau sama sekali tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahmu." laki-laki itu menyelanya lagi. "Kenapa kau tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahmu padaku?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup, merasakan semua mata disana tertuju padanya. Ia paham benar jika melakukan hal itu akan berakibat sangat berbahaya, tapi si pedagang hanya datang sekali dalam tiga minggu. Dan jika ia tidak menjual hasil panen bulu dombanya hari ini, biaya untuk produksi peternakannya, pertanian dan juga hal lainnya akan memburuk.

…

Si omega menurunkan jubah yang menutup kepalanya, dan memperlihatkan wajahnya. Ia lalu melayangkan tatapannya langsung pada si beta. Semenjak ia telah mengalami masa _heat_ untuk pertama kali, ayahnya selalu berpesan padanya agar tidak membiarkan orang lain untuk terlalu intens melihatnya—terutama alpha.

Ia memiliki paras yang cantik, dengan surai merah tua yang agak bergelombang dan hampir menutup alis matanya, hidung mungil dan bibir yang merekah. Sudut mata melengkung ke bawah dan irisnya berwarna biru cerah. Baekhyun sangat cantik.

"Apa kau mengingatku tuan?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia bertemu dengan si pedagang ini sekali atau dua kali di pasar saat ia bersama ayahnya. Dengan kepala terus menunduk tentunya, tapi hanya ini harapannya.

"Oh, Tuhan." si pedagang berteriak semangat. "Kau adalah makhluk mungil yang terlalu cantik untuk berkeliaran sendirian."

Baekhyun mengabaikan komentar itu. "Tuan, tolong belilah hasil panen kami dengan harga seperti biasanya."

"Aku tidak akan membeli barang dari omega dengan harga penuh seperti yang kutawarkan pada alpha atau beta. Tapi kalau anakku mengklaimmu, kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan hal itu."

Terdengar gelak tawa di sekitar Baekhyun. Sedangkan beberapa orang yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing juga nampak penasaran dengan yang terjadi di sana.

Wajah si omega muda itu terlihat memucat, "A-apa?"

Si pedagang itu bergerak cepat dan mencengkeram erat lengan Baekhyun, "Kau sudah mendengarnya, kau akan ikut bersama-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada sepupuku?!" seorang laki-laki lain tiba-tiba berteriak lantang.

Seorang alpha jangkung menerobos keramaian disana dengan cukup agresif kearah sumber keributan tepat di samping Baekhyun, ia menunduk untuk menatap laki-laki satunya dengan geraman rendah yang masih ia suarakan. Si alpha itu tengah menunjukkan dominasinya.

Si pedagang langsung melepaskan lengan anak laki-laki itu. "Tidak tuan, saya tidak melakukan apapun, kami hanya-"

"Apa yang membuatmu lama sekali?!" laki-laki yang baru datang itu membentak Baekhyun yang tengah memandangnya dengan mata membola. "Dan kenapa kau belum menjual hasil panen kita satupun?" tambahnya. "Para omega tidak bisa dipercaya untuk menjual barang. Aku saja yang akan menjualnya, 50 koin, tidak kurang." kata tegas laki-laki itu pada si pedagang.

Baekhyun beranggapan bahwa suara bentakan rendah saat laki-laki itu memberi perintah terdengar menarik baginya, walaupun ia sama sekali tidak tau siapa alpha ini.

Pedagang itu langsung memberikan uangnya tanpa protes, dan setelah mereka selesai mengambil tumpukan benang wol disana, sang alpha lalu mengambil gerobak milik anak laki-laki yang masih membeku di tempatnnya dan beranjak dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa memberinya pilihan untuk tidak mengikutinya. Setelah mereka berjalan cukup jauh, laki-laki itu berhenti dan melemparkan koin tadi pada laki-laki mungil disana.

Anak laki-laki itu menerimanya dengan tangan gemetaran. "Oh… terimakasih! Terima kasih banyak tuan. Pedagang tadi menolak untuk membeli barangku dengan harga penuh, dan jika aku kembali ke rumah dengan uang tidak seperti biasanya, ayahku pasti akan sangat marah."

"Tapi mereka memang benar, seorang omega sepertimu tidak seharusnya sendirian di pasar." jawab alpha itu.

"Aku tau. Aku biasanya tidak pernah keluar apalagi ke daerah ini, tapi ayahku sangat sakit sejak kemarin malam dan kita harus menjual wol tadi hari ini…"

Si alpha pun mengernyitkan alis. "Jadi, kau pikir dengan bersembunyi dibalik jubah akan membantumu?"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir mendengar ejekan itu. "….hanya itu cara terbaik yang terpikirkan olehku."

Apha itu pun terkekeh. "Bolehkah aku tau namamu?"

"Baekhyun."

"Namaku Chanyeol." sapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas. Si alpha tampan bersurai cokelat gelap ini membuatnya gugup dan malu. "Sekali lagi terima kasih, aku harus-" kalimatnya terpotong dengan bunyi keras keroncongan perutnya. Dan pipinya memanas malu. "-maaf. Aku harus pulang dan makan sesuatu."

"Kalau kau melakukan _shifting_ dengan perut kosong dan berlari ke rumahmu, kau pasti akan pingsan di tengah jalan. Biarkan aku mentraktirmu sarapan."

"Aku tidak yakin…tapi ayahku…"

"Apakah sakitnya parah?"

"Tidak, tidak separah itu. Hanya sakit perut. Aku juga sudah memasak sup dan menyiapkan buah."

"Kurasa ayahmu bisa menunggumu sedikit lebih lama."

Baekhyun menyetujui usul Chanyeol, ia tertarik dengan ajakannya. Si alpha terlihat sangat luar biasa, ia baru saja menyelamatkannya dan ia sama sekali tidak terlihat menakutkan.

"Baiklah." jawabnya singkat.

.

.

"Jadi, kau anak satu-satunya?" tanya Chanyeol. Mereka tengah duduk di satu tempat duduk di depan air mancur alun-alun, dengan satu mangkuk masakan rebusan di depan keduanya. Chanyeol terlihat sangat penasaran tentang Baekhyun, ia menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan untuknya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku punya seorang kakak laki-laki, dia seorang alpha. Tapi dia sudah pergi beberapa tahun yang lalu untuk bergabung dengan prajurit kerajaan."

"Dia meninggalkanmu sendiri untuk mengurus pertanian?"

"Ya… dia sering mengirim surat pada kami. Mimpinya adalah untuk menjadi seorang prajurit kerajaan, jadi tak apa." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Kami bisa mengatasinya."

"Alpha memang cenderung seperti itu."

"Ya, kurasa."

Mereka makan dalam hening untuk beberapa saat. Chanyeol memusatkan pandangannya pada air mancur disana, terlihat berpikir sangat dalam. "Maaf kalau pertanyaan ini sedikit menyinggungmu atau terlalu pribadi, tapi…. Bagaimana mungkin kau belum diklaim? Dari yang ku dengarkan, aku bisa melihat kebaikanmu dan kau juga sangat perhatian. Kau muda dan juga sangat cantik."

Baekhyun memalu mendengarnya. "Te-terimakasih…"

"Kurasa ini sangat aneh, mengetahui fakta kalau seorang belum mengklaimmu."

"Umm, Aku…. Aku tidak biasanya bertemu dengan alpha, dan saat aku bertemu dengan mereka…. Aku akan berlari dengan sangat sangat kencang."

Chanyeol terbahak mendengarnya. "Jadi kau tidak berpikiran untuk mempunyai _mate_?"

"Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja…." Baekhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangan darinya, "Para alpha kebanyakan tidak baik hati."

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak semuanya…" ia meletakkan mangkuk kosong disampingnya, "...tapi kau baik." tambahnya dengan rona merah muda di pipinya.

Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan tulus. "Aku tidak sering mendengarnya. Terima kasih."

"Apa kau…. Kau punya…? Ummm…. _mate_?" tanya si omega pelan.

Si rambut cokelat tua menggeleng. "Belum. Kenapa? Apa kau tertarik?"

Baekhyun tambah merona mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, tenang saja." Chanyeol tertawa setelahnya.

Baekhyun lalu berdiri dari tempatnya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Aku akan mengantarmu." usul Chanyeol sambil ikut beranjak dari tempatnya, "Kita tidak ingin alpha jahat mengikutimu di jalan."

"Oh, tidak perlu. Bukankah kau sibuk?"

"Tidak. Aku punya waktu luang seharian ini. Lagipula ini adalah tugasku untuk membersihkan nama baik para alpha."

Baekhyun terkikik mendengarnya. "Baiklah. Terimakasih."

.

.

.

Chanyeol yakin dirinya telah terpesona dengan si omega mungil. Anak laki-laki itu sangat polos dan optimis. Mengobrol dengannya membuat kehidupan terdengar lebih sederhana dan mudah, dan ia tidak ingin melepaskannya. Well, dia adalah makhluk paling cantik yang pernah ditemui oleh Chanyeol. Jika saja ia bisa menatap iris biru miliknya untuk selamanya, ia tidak akan protes.

Baekhyun menutup tubuhnya sampai sebatas lehernya, dan tangan si alpha gatal untuk mencabik pakaian itu dari tubuh si mungil. Hanya membayangkan pemandangan kulit cerahnya terpampang di depannya saja mampu membuatnya jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Saat ia melambaikan tangan pada si omega dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal di depan pertaniannya, ia akhirnya memutuskan:

 _Besok malam, Baekhyun akan menjadi miliknya._

.

.

.

Hari masih terlalu gelap saat terdengar ketukan sangat keras di pintu rumahnya, membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidur lelapnya. Baekhyun masih setengah mengantuk berjalan pelan dari tempat tidurnya ke arah pintu. Ketukan itu terdengar lagi, menggema di rumahnya. Anak laki-laki itu lalu bergegas membuka pintu.

Ia kira yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah mimpi, saat ini ia melihat empat orang prajurit kerajaan di depan rumahnya. Ia masih mengedip bingung, menunggu bayangan halusinasinya menghilang saat satu diantara mereka akhirnya berkata.

"Byun Baekhyun?" tanyanya memastikan.

Si omega mengangguk gugup, sekarang ia sudah sepenuhnnya sadar dan tengah bertanya-tanya apakah ia melakukan satu kejahatan. Keluarganya membayar pajak, tanah yang dimiliki mereka berasal dari kakek buyutnya… apakah sesuatu terjadi pada _hyung_ nya?! Ia tiba-tiba merasa sangat khawatir, ia berniat bertanya, tapi salah satu prajurit wanita disana lebih cepat darinya.

"Kau telah di pilih oleh Yang Mulia Raja untuk menjadi _mate_ 'nya. Kau akan ke istana hari ini untuk mempersiapkan prosesi pengklaiman."

Si omega menatapnya _blank_ , tidak mampu menerka makna dari ucapan yang baru saja dikatakannya. Itu terdengar sangat… aneh. Ia pasti salah dengar.

"...apa?" gumamnya. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari belakangnya, dan tak lama setelahnya ayahnya berdiri di sampingnya.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sang ayah bertanya dengan sopan.

"Berdasarkan perintah Yang Mulia Raja, anak anda harus datang ke istana hari ini. Ia telah terpilih untuk menjadi _mate_ beliau."

Ayah Baekhyun membeku seperti anak laki-lakinya.

"Kau bisa mengemas satu tas berisi barang-barang terpenting milikmu sebelum kita berangkat." satu prajurit laki-laki menambahkan dengan nada datar.

"Aku….ini pasti satu kesalahan… aku tidak bisa… Yang Mulia Raja…? Kenapa…? Kalian pasti salah orang." Baekhyun merancau.

"Kami tidak salah. Dan jika kau tidak menuruti perintah, maka kau akan dihukum mati."

"Aku tidak mungkin menjadi _mate_ Yang Mulia Raja!" Si omega surai merah berteriak sangat keras. Gelombang kengerian mulai membayangi dirinya. "Ini sangat aneh! Aku bukan siapa-siapa-"

"Raja telah menurunkan titahnya." si prajurit memaksakan.

Baekhyun melangkah mundur. " _Please_ , tidak. Aku tidak mau! Aku menolak perintahmu!"

"Dasar berandal tidak tau untung! Siapa kau mau menolak perintah Alpha, Yang Mulia Raja!" prajurit lain membentaknya. "Tangkap dia!"

Baekhyun berbalik untuk melarikan diri, mungkin pintu belakang adalah ide yang bagus. Tapi kali ini, justru ayahnya yang menghentikannya. Menggenggam lengannya.

"Baekhyun, ayah mohon." katanya dengan suara bergetar ketakutan, "Kau tidak bisa menolaknya. Ayah disini akan mati khawatir kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu. Ayah mohon pergilah dengan mereka. Yang Mulia Raja telah memilihmu… ini seperti… sebuah keajaiban. Satu kehormatan besar bagimu."

Si anak laki-laki itu terisak, mencoba menahan air matanya. "Tapi, ayah…."

"Ayah tau, ayah paham. Tapi kau juga ditakdirkan untuk diklaim oleh seseorang, dan jika itu adalah Yang Mulia Raja… bukankah itu luar biasa?"

"KAMI TIDAK PUNYA BANYAK WAKTU!" bentak salah satu prajurit disana.

 _ **To be continued…**_

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Hello deariess….

Welkam di chapter 1!

Gimana chapter ini? aku harap terjemahanku gampang dimengerti dan kalian suka cerita di FF ini.

Ini dari sananya tiap chapternya memang pendek-pendek dear :)) dan thankchuu buat **614berlin** dan **bbhhaspcy** yang mau bantuin betain ini :))

Thanks for reading and commenting disini, see you in the next parts^^

.

.

.

 _ **#lovesign**_


	3. Chapter 2

**NODUS TOLLENS**

.

.

.

 **Original Story**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1181719/nodus-tollens-wolf-baekyeol-chanbaek-omegaverse-wolfau-royaltyau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

Baekhyun—omega yang hidup damai sebagai seorang petani, sampai pada suatu hari pengawal kerajaan mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan mengumumkan bahwa dia harus menjadi _mate_ Sang Raja

.

.

.

 **II**

e)(o

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan langkah dayang istana di belakangnya, menghalangi mereka untuk mendekat pada si omega bersurai merah. Anak laki-laki itu nampak menangis kencang di lantai kayu dimana para prajurit istana mendorong tubuhnya. Kyungsoo mendekatinya perlahan, menyadari bahwa si omega hanya memakai jubah sangat biasa dan sederhana. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, dari mana si miskin ini berasal.

Bahkan ia dipaksa untuk datang ke istana bukan atas kehendaknya, Kyungsoo dapat membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat ini.

Ia lalu berjongkok di sampingnya. "Hai, namaku Kyungsoo. Aku seorang omega, juga pelayan pribadi disini. Dan aku pelayan pribadi Pangeran Jongin."

Perlahan Baekhyun mendongak dan menyapanya dengan pipi penuh air mata.

"Hey, tak apa. Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menyakitimu." ucap kyungsoo pelan.

"...aku tidak ingin tinggal di sini." bisik Baekhyun.

"Omega yang keras kepala tidak akan bertahan lama disini. Kalau kau melakukan semua yang diperintahkan, kau akan hidup tenang disini. Kau tidak mau?"

"…aku hanya ingin terus tinggal di pertanianku."

"Aku mengerti. Aku dulu juga sama sepertimu, kau tau?" Kyungsoo menepuk pelan punggungnya. "Aku tau kalau kau terlalu bingung karena semua ini terjadi begitu cepat, tapi ada beberapa hal yang perlu kau ketahui sebelum malam ini. Pertama, tabib akan memeriksamu dan memastikan kalau kau sehat. Lalu, kami akan memandikanmu dan melakukan beberapa perawatan untuk tubuhmu. Penjahit juga akan mengukur tubuhmu untuk membuat pakaian untuk upacara yang akan dilakukan nanti."

"Upacara?" bisik Baekhyun menanyainya.

"Ya. Malam ini kau hanya akan bersama Paduka Raja, dan besok malam beliau akan memperkenalkanmu secara resmi sebagai _mate_ 'nya." Kyungsoo menjelaskan,

"Oh…"

"Kau paham benar maksudnya kan? Apa kau sudah pernah mengalami _heat_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk menjawab. "Aku sudah 19 tahun…."

"Bagus. Kalau sekarang kau sudah merasa baikan, ayo ikut aku ke-"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menggenggam pergelangan Kyungso dengan erat.

"Kumohon. Tolonglah aku." katanya memelas, meski suaranya terdengar lirih, "Bantu aku melarikan diri."

Mata Kyungsoo membola mendengarnya. "Mereka akan membunuhku kalau aku melakukan hal itu. Paduka Raja adalah seorang _wolf_ yang baik, Baekhyun. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau adalah pusat kecemburuan bagi semua omega di kerajaan ini sekarang."

Kyungsoo lalu menoleh ke arah salah satu dayang, yang mana langsung tanggap dengan tatapan si laki-laki kecil. "Jaehyun, bawakan kami secangkir teh." perintahnya cukup lantang dengan menekankan pada kata 'teh'. Si dayang mengangguk paham dan beranjak bergegas menuju ke dapur.

Kyungsoo terus mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun sampai akhirnya Jaehyun kembali dengan nampan di tangannya. Ia lalu meletakkannya di lantai dan menuangkan satu cangkir teh.

"Minumlah, ini akan membuatmu lebih baik." kata Kyungsoo lembut.

Kyungsoo merasa bersalah karena menipu si omega pendatang baru seperti ini, tapi membuatnya tenang sampai waktu yang ditentukan adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Terakhir kali seorang omega yang melarikan diri menyebabkan dua dayang dihukum mati. Jadi ia memilih untuk tidak mengambil resiko.

Sesaat setelah cangkir itu kosong, ia melihat Baekhyun mulai mengedipkan matanya terlihat kebingungan, mungkin bingung kenapa kelopak matanya terasa memberat.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun di sebuah kamar yang asing. Ia merasa pening, dan tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di sini. Ia lalu duduk di ranjang sambil melihat kamar mewah di sekelilingnya. Ia hanya mengenakan satu atasan sutera yang longgar. Tubuhnya beraroma mawar dan sabun, sedangkan rambutnya masih terasa basah.

Ia tiba-tiba teringat teh yang tadi diberikan Kyungsoo padanya. Si omega itu ternyata tidaklah sebaik yang ia kira. Apakah tidak ada seorangpun yang baik hati di istana ini?

Baekhyun beranjak perlahan untuk berdiri dan menuju ke arah jendela, matahari telah terbenam. Berarti ia telah menghabiskan hampir seharian dibawah efek obat apapun yang tadi diberikan Kyungsoo di minumannya.

Ia mengambil nafas dalam, terasa sangat menyedihkan. Pikirannya melayang pada seorang alpha baik hati yang ia temui sehari sebelumnya. Bahkan mereka berjanji untuk bertemu lagi minggu depan, dan sekarang ia terjebak dalam istana besar ini. Ia membayangkan Chanyeol yang tengah menunggunya di tempat duduk dekat air mancur sampai senja, lalu pergi dari sana, kecewa.

Ayahnya pasti telah mengerjakan pekerjaan pertanian mereka sekarang. Atau mungkin ia juga memikirkan apa yang tengah terjadi pada anaknya. Sekarang ayahnya harus mengerjakan pekerjaan di ladang dan peternakan sendirian. Apakah ayahnya sanggup melakukannya?

…

Pintu kamar lalu bergeser terbuka, Kyungsoo nampak disana dengan satu nampan makanan yang ia letakkan di meja dekat dengan ranjang. "Oh, hai! Aku lega akhirnya kau bangun. Aku membawakanmu makan malam sebelum kau bersiap untuk acara nanti."

Baekhyun lalu menatap pada makanan itu tidak percaya, dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Aku bersumpah tidak ada hal mencurigakan di dalam makanan ini. Aku hanya perlu melakukan yang tadi agar kau tenang, supaya kami bisa melakukan pekerjaan kami. Ini, makanlah."

Si surai merah menghela nafasnya dan duduk. Lagi pula ia memang lapar. "Apa…. yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya.

"Hampir tidak ada." jawab Kyungsoo. "Kau hanya perlu menundukkan kepala sampai Paduka Raja memerintahmu untuk menatapnya. Jangan mengatakan apapun kecuali atas perintahnya. Dan jangan menolaknya."

"…kenapa?"

"Hah?"

"Kenapa aku?"

"…aku tidak tau, Baekhyun." jawab Kyungsoo pelan. "Sangat aneh bagi Paduka Raja untuk memilih rakyat biasa sebagai _mate_ 'nya, tapi kita tidak tau kenapa beliau memilihmu."

.

.

.

Mereka memakaikan jubah biru tua berkilau cantik pada Baekhyun, dengan cetakan gambar air terjun dan ikan berwarna emas di ujungnya. Jubah sutera ini adalah pakaian paling mewah yang pernah ia pakai selama ini. Mereka juga sedikit mendandaninya dengan _make up_ , mempertajam garis matanya dan membuat bibirnya makin merah mawar.

Ia gemetar hebat saat berjalan menuju kamar Sang Raja, dikawal oleh empat pengawal wanita beta. Tanpa diduga-duga ia didorong untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamar yang sangat mewah, ia menundukkan kepalanya sebelum ia bisa melihat sekeliling kamar itu dengan seksama. Ia menunduk dalam pada karpet berhias emas berwarna merah di kakinya.

Ia sedikit berjengit ketika pintu dibelakangnya ditutup. Ia mendengar seseorang tengah berjalan mendekat padanya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berani untuk menatapnya.

"Hai Baekhyun."

Ia mengenal suara itu.

Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati dirinya bertatapan dengan si alpha baik hati yang ia temui kemarin.

Chanyeol.

Ia terpukau menatap sang alpha di hadapannya. Ia tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia jelas-jelas alpha yang sama, tapi sungguh tidak masuk akal bagi seorang raja untuk berkeliaran seperti kemarin. Apakah ia berhalusinasi?

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Ya, aku berpura-pura menjadi rakyat biasa saat kita bertemu kemarin." jawabnya pada pertanyaan tersirat Baekhyun.

"Hanya kaulah yang paling kuinginkan untuk menjadi _mate_ 'ku, Baekhyun."

Sementara si omega kesulitan mengeluarkan suaranya. "...kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Kemarilah." Chanyeol memerintahnya lembut. Baekhyun baru menyadari kalau dirinya berdiri dekat sekali dengan pintu. Ia lalu berjalan pelan ke arah kursi di ruangan itu.

"Bukan. Bukan disitu. Tapi disini." perintah Chanyeol sambil duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup, mengambil langkah mundur. "Cha- Paduka… kumohon."

"Kemarilah Baekhyun. Dan tetap panggil namaku Chanyeol."

…

Tercipta keheningan yang menegangkan disana. Dengan sangat perlahan, Baekhyun melangkah ke ranjang. Ia duduk di ujung ranjang dengan tubuh yang menegang, ia duduk di bagian terjauh dari sang alpha.

"Biasanya seorang raja akan mengklaim seorang yang mempunyai status yang sederajat dengannya. Biasanya seorang pangeran atau seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh. Tapi aku tidak menginginkannya." ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku telah bertemu semua omega yang disarankan oleh penasehatku, dan tak seorangpun dari mereka yang berniat menikah denganku selain karena gelarku. Mereka sangat serakah, dan aku tidak ingin mengklaim seseorang karena urusan politik karena mereka bisa saja mengkhianatiku kalau ada penawaran bagus yang ditawarkan."

Ia lalu mendekat pada si omega. "Aku ingin pasangan yang akan membesarkan anak-anakku dengan cinta, sehingga mereka bisa menjadi apa yang mereka inginkan. Bukannya memanipulasi mereka untuk menjadi budak keinginan orang tuanya. Aku juga belum lama duduk di tahta raja, tapi sebagai pewaris tahta aku sudah muak dengan permainan politik ini terutama dengan keluargaku."

Chanyeol menghela nafas menjeda ucapannya. "Kau sama sekali tidak tau tentang hal itu, dan aku ingin kau terus seperti itu. Kemarin, saat menghabiskan waktu bersamamu rasanya seperti menghirup udara segar. Itulah kenapa aku memilihmu."

Tatapan mata Baekhyun masih menunduk. "Aku turut sedih mendengarkan ceritamu…" jawabnya dengan gemetar. "Tapi Paduka, aku hanya seorang petani. Hanya akulah satu-satunya anak yang bisa membantu ayahku. Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini. Kumohon padamu untuk mengijinkanku kembali pulang. Tolong pikirkan kembali." Ia memohon pelan.

Chanyeol makin mendekat padanya dan mengangkat dagu si omega dengan jarinya, "Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu."

…

Baekhyun merintih pelan saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhnya ke ranjang. Ia melihat tubuh sang alpha yang jauh lebih besar darinya perlahan mengurungnya, dengan tatapan tajam tertuju padanya.

"Kau sangat cantik, Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol, wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari sang omega. Baekhyun gemetar dan memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak mampu bertahan pada tatapan tajam sang alpha. Ia terkungkung dan ketakutan. Aroma Sang Raja yang tengah terangsang dan dipenuhi dominasi menguar kuat di ruangan itu, dan jiwa _wolf_ terdalamnya masih menolak untuk menyerah pada sang alpha.

Chanyeol membuatnya memalingkan wajah untuk bertatapan dengannya. Sang pun alpha mengagumi kulit putih susu Baekhyun yang kontras dengan warna surai merah anggurnya.

"Tatap aku." perintahnya. Si omega masih ragu. "Tatap aku." Chanyeol mengulanginya lagi, dan kali ini Baekhyun menurutinya.

Iris biru cerahnya dipenuhi tatapan ketakutan. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Ia meyakinkan si omega. "Aku hanya akan membuatmu menjadi milikku…" Ia mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan punggung tangannya, menikmati lembut kulit sang omega di tangannya.

Tatapannya lalu beralih pada bibir si omega yang gemetar. Terlihat sangat menggoda. Ia lalu menekan bibir bawah itu dengan ibu jarinya untuk membuka belahnya, tapi Baekhyun menampik tangannya sebelum ia berhasil melakukannya.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan bola mata membesar. Respon otomatisnya, tapi sekarang ia tersadar dan takut akan reaksi dari Sang Raja.

Chanyeol mendengus menanggapinya, ia lalu mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun di atas kepala si omega, sementara tangan satunya terus menjelajah wajah anak laki-laki di bawahnya. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin menakuti Baekhyun, tapi anak itu terlihat sangat menggoda. Ia lalu menunduk dan melesakkan lidahnya pada bibir bawah si mungil.

Si omega pun terkejut dan Chanyeol memanfaatkan ini untuk melumat bibir Baekhyun. Ciuman itu terjadi lebih kasar dari yang ia rencanakan, jelas karena sang alpha terlalu hanyut dalam nafsunya. Lidahnya menemukan jalan untuk memasuki yang lebih mungil dan menjelajahnya dengan lapar, menelan semua rintihan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan diri dari invasi itu dengan memalingkan wajahnya, tapi Chanyeol mengerang memberinya peringatan sambil menekan dagunya untuk tetap berada dalam posisi itu. Ia mulai merasakan milik sang alpha yang sudah mengeras dan menekan miliknya.

Jari-jarinya mengepal dibawah kungkungan Sang Raja dan matanya terus terpejam erat. Chanyeol berhenti beberapa saat untuk mengulum dan menghisap bibirnya, tidak lama sebelum ia kembali memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam si omega lagi dan lagi.

Baekhyun kesulitan untuk bernafas. Ia merasa sangat lemah saat mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, ia sama sekali tidak mampu melawan kekuatan sang alpha. Ia mengangkat lututnya untuk mendorong tubuh diatasnya menjauh, tapi Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan itu untuk membuka kaki Baekhyun dan memposisikan dirinya di antaranya.

Sang alpha melanjutkan kembali ciumannya, akal sehatnya sudah terlanjur hanyut dalam nafsu. Ia tidak melihat air mata Baekhyun, tidak juga mendengar permohonan si omega.

Baekhyun meraup udara dengan sangat rakus saat akhirnya ia diberi jeda sejenak, seolah seseorang baru saja memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam air selama beberapa menit. Chanyeol meninggalkan ciuman-ciuman di sekitar rahang dan turun ke leher. Ia juga memberikan beberapa jilatan dan hisapan, tidak cukup keras untuk mengoyak kulit, seolah ia tengah memilih lokasi untuk meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya nanti. Baekhyun pun melengkungkan punggungnya dan sedikit mendesah, yang mana membuat sang alpha makin tersulut gairahnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeraman pada pergelangan tangannya dan membawa tangannya ke dada si omega, menjamah tubuh di bawahnya yang masih mengenakan jubah dan pakaian lengkapnya. Ia menikmati lekuk pinggang dan pinggul sang omega dengan erangan puas. Tubuh Baekhyun sangat menggoda.

Ia lalu menarik tali tipis jubah itu. Dan anak laki-laki di bawahnya ternyata tidak mengenakan apapun dibaliknya, _milik_ Sang Raja makin mengeras saat melihat tubuh telanjang si omega yang terlentang di bawahnya, terlihat sangat luar biasa begitu indahnya.

Pipi Baekhyun merona, ia merasa gerah saat Chanyeol menjelajah tubuhnya dengan tangan dan bibirnya, meninggalkan gigitan dan tanda merah di tulang selangka, dada dan paha dalamnya. Ia sudah berhenti dari isak tangisnya. Tubuhnya bereaksi pada rangsangan Chanyeol. Sebagian dari jiwa _wolf_ nya tau kalau saat ini ia berada dibawah pengaruh kekuatan dominasi dan ia akan diklaim tidak lama lagi. Tubuhnya bereaksi mempersiapkan untuk itu. Walaupun ia tidak menginginkannya, tapi insting membuatnya menyerah.

Chanyeol selesai melepas jubah si omega dan melemparnya ke samping. Ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan pakaiannya sedangkan Baekhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh fit sang alpha. Chanyeol meraup bibirnya dalam ciuman yang tidak lembut sama sekali, sambil tangannya terus mengelus paha dalamnya. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa perlahan Baekhyun menyerah padanya. Ia sudah tidak gemetar lagi dan nampaknya si mungil juga mulai ikut terangsang.

Tidak sanggup menahan gairah yang makin memanas untuk segera mengklaim dan menandai si omega, Chanyeol lalu memposisikan dirinya diantara kaki Baekhyun dan memasukkan miliknya dengan satu hentakan yang keras.

"Ah!" Baekhyun menjerit. Tubuhnya memang tercipta untuk ini, cairan lubrikannya juga sudah mulai membasahi lubangnya, tapi tetap saja ini adalah yang pertama kalinya dan ia tidak pernah merasakan begitu penuh. Mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' saat ia merasakan milik Chanyeol makin membesar di dalamnya. "Ahh…. _kumohon…_ "

Chanyeol tetap belum menggerakkan pinggangnya, tau benar kalau ia bergerak, ia akan melukai si omega. "Ssshhhh..." Ia menjilat beberapa air mata yang mengalir di pipi sang omega dan menunggu Baekhyun untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan miliknya.

Saat ia merasa si mungil dibawahnya mulai rileks kembali, ia mulai bergerak pelan dengan hentakan dalam. Ia tidak akan bisa menarik kembali miliknya sebelum ia selesai. Ia mendesah puas di setiap hentakannya—Baekhyun memang menjepitnya dengan sangat nikmat.

Lagi, Baekhyun merasa kalau dirinya telah gila, tapi kali ini karena alasan yang sangat berbeda. Yakni setiap kali Chanyeol menghentak ke dalamnya menumbuk satu titik yang membuatnya menjerit nikmat, tapi ia merasa ini belum cukup. Ia masih punya harga diri yang cukup untuk tidak mengatakannya, tapi Chanyeol tau benar bahasa tubuhnya dan mulai menghentak dengan lebih keras. Sang alpha mencengkeram pinggangnya dengan sangat erat, dan ia yakin akan meninggalkan luka di tempat itu keesokan harinya.

Rintihan si omega perlahan menjadi desahan merdu, ia dibuat melayang dan sepenuhnya didominasi oleh alphanya. Matanya terpejam, raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kenikmatan. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan sang alpha, sedangkan Chanyeol bergerak makin cepat sambil mendesah rendah di telinganya.

Chanyeol merasakan dinding di sekitarnya mengetat dan ia tau kalau dirinya pun juga hampir sampai. Ia menarik kaki Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di bahunya agar ia bisa memasukinya lebih keras dan dalam.

Punggung Baekhyun melengkung, dan sekali lagi ia menjerit cukup keras saat dirinya sampai—melumuri seluruh permukaan dadanya dengan cairan kental. Klimaks yang dicapainya makin membuat _milik_ Chanyeol terjepit di dalamnya yang akhirnya membuat sang alpha mencapai puncaknya juga.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap intens keadaan Baekhyun. Surainya terlihat berantakan dan penuh keringat, bibirnya terlihat membengkak dengan dada naik turun karena meraup udara rakus sementara cairan si omega mengalir di dadanya.

Ia sadar betul, ialah yang telah merusak si omega sampai seperti ini.

Ia menundukan tubuhnya ke bawah dan menancapkan giginya di pangkal leher Baekhyun. Si omega menjerit keras karena diklaim tiba-tiba. Sang alpha menggigitnya dengan keras, memastikan kalau lukanya cukup dalam untuk meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya pada omeganya.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia lalu menarik gigitannya dan menjilat luka disana dengan penuh kasih sayang, seolah mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh _mate_ nya. Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dibawah Chanyeol, sementara sang alpha masih belum mau mengeluarkan miliknya.

Perlahan keduanya mulai merasakan efek dari ikatan baru yang mereka ciptakan, satu ikatan yang tidak akan terputus kecuali salah satu diantara mereka mati.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **T/N**

Halooo dearries…..

Update spesial malam jumat hehehe. Gimana chap ini? Hot tidak? Kalo kurang hot sambil duduk di depan kompor ya XD

Oh ya, aku mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan kalian, ff ini aslinya di AFF sudah tamat dan chapternya memang pendek-pendek dan beralur cepat ya guys :))

Thanks for reading, commenting, and giving advices disini, see you in the next parts^^

.

.

.

 **Special thanks to keluarga Firelight Squad…**

 _bbhhaspcy, 614berlin, kak yenz, ricon, real_nft, urilight28 , wilis, dina, neni, kaka, rere, kak yuli, real_yay, anggipradita, eka, fitri..._ **salam CHANBAEK IS LOVE :))**

 _ **#lovesign**_


	4. Chapter 3

**NODUS TOLLENS**

.

.

.

 **Original Story**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1181719/nodus-tollens-wolf-baekyeol-chanbaek-omegaverse-wolfau-royaltyau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

Baekhyun—omega yang hidup damai sebagai seorang petani, sampai pada suatu hari pengawal kerajaan mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan mengumumkan bahwa dia harus menjadi _mate_ Sang Raja

.

.

.

 **III**

e)(o

Baekhyun mendapati dirinya sendirian di ranjang saat ia bangun keesokan harinya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, tapi bersih. Ia sekilas ingat dirinya mandi dengan Paduka Raja tadi malam setelah mereka selesai melakukan _nya_ —tapi ingatannya terlihat blur. Ia tiba-tiba _blank_ setelah hidupnya berbalik 180 derajat.

Omega muda itu lalu duduk di ranjang dan mengamati ruangan di sekitarnya. Semuanya terlihat sangat megah dan mewah. Ia sangat yakin akan mampu membeli berkali-kali lipat tanah pertaniannya hanya dengan menjual perabotan pengisi kamar ini.

Ia merasa sangat asing.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam, beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan perlahan ke seberang ruangan. Ia bergerak sangat hati-hati, takut kalau-kalau membuat satu kesalahan.

Setelah ia kembali dari kamar mandi dan duduk di ranjang itu lagi, perasaan cemas tiba-tiba menghinggapinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Dimana Paduka Raja?

Ia tidak punya waktu lama untuk memikirkan hal itu, karena setelahnya ia mendengar suara kemarahan seseorang dari luar kamar. Baekhyun tidak mendengar apa yang mereka katakan, tapi terdengar seperti satu perintah. Tidak lama kemudian suara itu makin terdengar keras dan jelas, jantung Baekhyun berdetak makin cepat sambil menatap pintu kamar dengan takut.

Sesaat kemudian hening. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau ini adalah sesuatu yang buruk.

Dan akhirnya pintu kamar pun terbuka dengan keras, Baekhyun melihatnya dengan mata membola saat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan gaun berwarna biru cerah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Rambutnya yang sudah mulai memutih diikat konde sangat rapi di belakang kepalanya, disana juga nampak hiasan pin emas dan perhiasan lainnya. Sementara wanita itu melayangkan tatapan jijik padanya.

"Sangat cantik, tapi tidak berguna." hanya kata itu yang terucap darinya, kemudian dua orang pengawal mendekat dan mencekal lengan Baekhyun. Mereka lalu mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan dan mata kakinya dengan tali. Ia bahkan belum sempat berteriak karena mereka bergegas menyumpal mulutnya dengan kain. Salah satu pengawal itu mengangkat tubuhnya ke bahu dan berlari di dalam istana melalui beberapa lorong di dalamnya. Bagi Baekhyun, hal yang baru saja terjadi ini berlangsung sangat cepat dan juga blur.

…

Pandangannya disilaukan oleh cahaya matahari saat ia keluar dari istana, hal selanjutnya yang ia tau adalah tubuhnya yang dimasukkan kedalam karung besar. Semuanya menjadi gelap.

Baekhyun masih terikat dan di dorong ke dalam sebuah permukaan yang keras—sebuah kereta, tebaknya. Karena tidak lama setelahnya tempatnya tersungkur tadi mulai bergerak dan terus bergerak selama beberapa menit setelahnya. Ia mencoba berteriak meminta tolong, tapi suaranya hanya teredam oleh penyumpal mulutnya. Dan dimanapun ia saat ini, tempatnya terlalu sempit bahkan untuk menggerakkan lengannya.

Bahkan dalam kepanikannya, satu kesadaran muncul di benaknya. Wanita itu—pastilah Sang Ratu, atau seseorang yang penting dan tengah mencoba menyingkirkannya.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tau berapa lama ia terjebak disana, saat otot-otot tubuhnya mulai terasa sakit. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering dan lapar mulai berubah menjadi sakit perut. Ditambah kepalanya yang mulai pusing.

Ia merintih pelan saat kereta berhenti secara mendadak. Pertama kalinya mereka berhenti semenjak mereka mulai bergerak. Ia mendengar suara obrolan disana yang perlahan berubah menjadi teriakan.

Sebuah suara robekan terdengar di dekatnya, tak lama kemudian karung yang membungkusnya terbuka. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan sangat erat karena cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan. Tapi aroma tubuh ini, cukup baginya untuk mengenali siapa laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol, si omega merasakan kemarahan _mate_ 'nya yang masih jelas menggebu di dadanya. Dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum dirinya jatuh pingsan.

…

Terasa hangat, seprai ranjang juga terasa lembut, tapi Baekhyun terbangun sendirian lagi masih di hari yang sama. Selama beberapa saat ia merasa _blank_ , bahkan semua yang baru saja terjadi dikiranya hanyalah satu mimpi buruk, sebelum ia melihat luka goresan di pergelangan tangannya dan membuatnya sadar kalau dirinya memang baru saja diculik… Chanyeol yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Sang Raja masuk ke dalam, diikuti dengan lima orang pelayan yang meletakkan nampan penuh makanan dan teh di satu meja di ruangan itu.

"Tinggalkan kami," perintah Chanyeol. Para pelayan membungkuk bersamaan sebelum berjalan mundur, tanpa membelakangi rajanya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun sedikit tertawa, karena menurutnya itu adalah hal yang agak lucu. Senyumnya masih mengembang sampai saat pintu kamar ditutup dan ia hanya berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendekat ke arah ranjang.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya. Ia tidak paham dengan semua hal yang baru saja terjadi, bahkan perasaannya pada Chanyeol pun juga makin membingungkan. Chanyeol baru saja menyelamatkannya, tapi ia tidak akan membutuhkan itu, jika saja sang alpha tidak memaksanya menjadi _mate_ 'nya. Yang mana itu juga tidak akan terjadi jika saja Baekhyun mendengarkan ayahnya dan menghindari alpha-alpha asing yang ditemuinya.

Walau begitu Chanyeol sekarang adalah alphanya. Dan jiwa _wolf_ nya sangat senang saat menemuinya.

"Maafkan aku tentang kejadian tadi." Chanyeol melajutkan perkataannya. "Itu adalah… ibuku." Ia menghela nafasnya, sangat malu untuk mengakui hal ini.

"Ia telah merencanakan ini. Ia membuat satu situasi seolah kau melarikan diri, jadi aku akan dinyatakan bersalah karena mengklaim seorang dari kalangan rakyat biasa. Karena aku belum mengumumkan dirimu sebagai _mate_ 'ku, kau disini belum resmi menjadi pasanganku. Dan itu adalah tindakan yang sangat berbahaya." Chanyeol lalu mengambil jari-jari Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya.

"Mereka melakukan hal buruk tadi pagi untuk membuatmu tidak lagi berada di sini bersamaku, untuk memisahkan kita."

Omega surai merah itu ingin sekali bertanya apa yang telah terjadi dengan pengawal yang terlibat pagi tadi, tapi ia terlalu takut mengetahui jawabannya.

"Aku berjanji untuk melindungimu lebih baik lagi kedepannya." tambah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk, masih tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Apa kau masih marah denganku karena membawamu ke istana?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, tapi…"

"…Kau tidak akan membiarkan aku pergi. Tentu, aku paham." bisik Baekhyun. Ia beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan ke meja dan duduk di salah satu kursi disana. Yang terpenting adalah untuk menghindari Chanyeol. Ia lalu menuang secangkir teh untuknya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mengikuti omeganya. "Upacaranya akan dilakukan besok, bukan hari ini. Kurasa saat ini kau membutuhkan istirahat."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau terlihat lebih banyak bicara beberapa hari yang lalu." tanya Sang Raja.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku belum tau kalau aku telah dibodohi, Paduka."

"Aku tau kau menyukaiku. Kau tulus menyukaiku, tanpa gelarku, dan itulah yang selama ini kucari-cari."

"Aku menyukaimu." jawab Baekhyun, ia terlalu marah sampai membuatnya tidak malu mengatakan itu sekalipun. "Karena kupikir kau adalah orang yang baik. Dan menculik seseorang bukanlah tindakan orang baik."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain!" bentak Chanyeol akhirnya. "Kalau saja aku bisa memintamu dan mengatakan kebenarannya padamu di hari itu, aku pasti akan melakukannya. Aku benar-benar dalam tekanan besar untuk mengklaim seorang _mate_ dan aku sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan itu semua padamu. Pilihannya hanya memaksamu atau melupakanmu, dan aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam."

Baekhyun selesai meminum tehnya dan mendongak menatap alphanya. "Kau baru melihatku sekali."

"Cukup untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padamu."

Si omega melihat intensitas tatapan iris cokelat Chanyeol. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat sampai Baekhyun tertawa terbahak.

Ekspresi serius Chanyeol akhirnya memudar. "Kau harus mempercayaiku-"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mencoba menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau ternyata sama seperti alpha-alpha egois lainnya. Aku akan tetap disini Paduka, karena aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Tubuhku milikmu, kau bisa menciumku, kau bisa menggengamku, tapi aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu."

"Baekhyun, tolong jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu-"

"Aku hanyalah tahananmu. Itulah yang akan terus terjadi padaku." potong Baekhyun.

Untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, mengatakan semua itu adalah satu hal yang membuat hatinya sakit. Tapi sebagian darinya merasa puas saat melihat sakit hati yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol melalui tatapan matanya.

 _ **To be continued…**_

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Hi Dearries….

Comeback lagi dengan chapter 3 :)) pendek? Iya dari sananya pendek

Gimana chap ini?

Sekali lagi aku ucapkan banyak thankss... Buat support kalian semua. I love you, my readers :)

Thanks juga for dearest 614berlin dan bbhhaspcy

See you in the next parts^^

.

.

.

 _ **#lovesign**_


	5. Chapter 4

**NODUS TOLLENS**

.

.

.

 **Original Story**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1181719/nodus-tollens-wolf-baekyeol-chanbaek-omegaverse-wolfau-royaltyau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

Baekhyun—omega yang hidup damai sebagai seorang petani, sampai pada suatu hari pengawal kerajaan mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan mengumumkan bahwa dia harus menjadi _mate_ Sang Raja

.

.

.

 **IV**

e)(o

"Apa aku harus berpakaian seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya. "Sepanjang hari?!" ia berbalik ke samping dan melihat bayangannya di dalam cermin, masih dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Setiap hari?!"

Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Ya, Paduka. Anda tampak cantik."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya dan mengulum bibirnya. Jubah silver dan biru laut itu memang cantik, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Jubahnya terlalu panjang, membuatnya berjalan dengan langkah sangat pendek. Bagian lengannya juga terlalu lebar walaupun hanya menutup lengannya sampai batas siku, ia sangat ingin melepasnya saat itu juga. Di bagian pinggangnya terdapat sebuah sabuk, berwarna biru dengan ukiran bunga berwarna emas. Terlihat sangat cantik, tapi juga makin membuat sesak tubuhnya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah memakai berlapis-lapis pakaian sebelumnya. Kecuali kemarin, saat Chanyeol mengumumkan dirinya pada para menteri atau siapapun mereka (ia terlalu takut bertanya). Pikirnya itu hanya satu kali saja, dan walaupun pakaian yang sekarang dipakainya terlihat sedikit lebih biasa, tetap saja masih tidak nyaman baginya.

"Aku akan tercekik, Kyungsoo. Tolong bantu aku." rengeknya pada omega di sampingnya.

"Anda akan baik-baik saja, Paduka-"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu! Kenapa kau memanggilku 'Paduka'? Aku bahkan bukan seorang pangeran."

"Tapi anda adalah _mate_ Paduka Raja."

" _Kumohon_ …. Jangan lakukan itu. Paling tidak jangan memanggilku seperti itu saat kita hanya berdua. bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak, ia kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Baiklah! Bisakah kita keluar?" tanya Baekhyun dengan semangat. Ia belum pernah keluar ruangan semenjak ia datang ke istana.

"Baiklah. Ikuti aku." jawab Kyungsoo sambil berbaik dan menunjukkan jalan.

Baekhyun tidak mempunyai perkenalan yang bagus dengan Kyungsoo, tapi menurutnya sejauh ini ialah orang yang paling disukainya di istana. Dayang-dayang yang ditugaskan untuk melayaninya bahkan tidak pernah berani menatap matanya, suatu hari ia lalu bertanya apakah ia boleh sesekali berjalan-jalan dengan Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya ia tidak dibolehkan, karena Kyungsoo sudah punya banyak sekali pekerjaan. Tapi tanpa sengaja Chanyeol mendengar permintaannya dan meminta Kyungsoo untuk menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Baekhyun dan menuruti keinginannya.

.

.

.

Kebun istana terlihat sangat mengagumkan. Terdapat banyak sekali taman menarik dan jalan setapak yang dikelilingi beraneka pohon disana. Musim gugur sebentar lagi tiba, masih banyak sekali pepohonan yang daunnya masih berwarna hijau, beberapa diantaranya mulai berubah menjadi kuning dan merah menimbulkan kontras warna yang sangat cantik.

Baekhyun berjalan di jalan setapak dengan senyuman merekah di bibirnya, menyebutkan nama setiap pohon pada Kyungsoo yang berjalan disampingnya sambil mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Jalan setapak itu menuju ke arah sebuah danau, sejauh ini Baekhyun memutuskan disanalah pemandangan favoritnya. Ia berjalan ke arah rerumputan dan mengabaikan teriakan Kyungsoo agar ia tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Ia lalu duduk di tanah dan bersandar pada pohon disana.

"Kau akan merusak jubahmu." Si surai gelap menjelaskan dengan kesal.

Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Kalau itu merepotkan, kalian bisa memberiku pakaian lain."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan duduk di sampingnya, ia lalu meletakkan satu keranjang berisi makanan ringan yang mereka bawa. Baekhyun membukanya dengan semangat dan langsung mengambil kue beras manis disana. Ia menggigitnya separuh dan berhenti mengunyah sejenak untuk menikmati betapa enaknya kue itu.

Mereka bersantai disana sejenak, mengobrol ringan sambil memakan cemilan di ranjang. Angin sejuk nan lembut membuat Baekhyun tidak lagi merasakan sesak karena pakaian yang ia pakai. Sejauh ini, inilah saat paling indah semenjak ia dipaksa masuk ke dalam istana.

Dan ini tidak berlangsung lama.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah jalan setapak saat ia mendengar langkah kaki. Ia melihat alpha bersurai pirang tengah berjalan ke arahnya, dengan jubah khas seorang pangeran. Tatapan sang alpha tertuju pada danau, ia terlihat terkejut saat mendapati Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan apel di tangannya dan bergegas berdiri. Ekspresi wajah si pendatang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tatapan jijik saat ia makin mendekat pada mereka.

"Yang Mulia," Kyungsoo menyambutnya sambil perlahan menundukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat.

Nampaknya sang alpha tidak menghiraukan sapaan dari si omega. Ia malah menatap tajam pada Baekhyun, mata abu-abu jernihnya terlihat penuh kebencian. Baekhyun tidak pernah mendapati seseorang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu sebelumnya.

" _Hyung_ ku telah mengambil resiko besar pada tahtanya hanya untuk seorang jalang yang tidak mengerti sopan santun." Ia berkata dengan suara pelan namun tegas. "Kau tidak seharusnya disini, dan aku berjanji akan mengembalikanmu ke tempat asalmu."

Baekhyun berdebar mendengarnya, rasanya ia ingin menangis. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Itu tadi adalah Pangeran Sehun, putra mahkota termuda." ucapnya.

"Ia sudah biasa bersikap sangat dingin, dan biasanya itu hanya untuknya saja, tidak pernah ditujukan pada orang lain."

"Kenapa semua orang sangat membenciku, disini?" tanya Baekhyun sangat pelan, sambil mencoba menahan air matanya.

"Ini rumit…" Kyungsoo kembali duduk. "Kau tau, Paduka Raja Chanyeol baru duduk di tahtanya selama beberapa bulan. Saat raja yang sebelumnya meninggal, maka akan digantikan oleh putera mahkota, setiap orang yang berpengaruh dan memiliki gelar mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk memperoleh posisi yang lebih tinggi di kerajaan. Dan ini akan menyebabkan sedikit kekacauan selama beberapa tahun awal. Dan bila Sang Raja baru membuat kesalahan, ini bisa saja memicu perpecahan. Dan Raja bisa… kau tau…"

"Terbunuh?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Omega Paduka Raja memiliki tugas kenegaraan yang akan sangat sulit dilakukan tanpa adanya koneksi dan hubungan dengan orang penting. Raja-raja yang sebelumnya juga telah jatuh cinta pada rakyat biasa, tapi mereka selalu menyimpannya, tanpa membuatnya resmi menjadi _mate_ 'nya seperti yang telah dilakukan Raja Chanyeol padamu. Itulah kenapa Sang Ratu dan Pangeran Sehun sangat marah. Semua anggota keluarga kerajaan merasa tersinggung karena pilihannya."

"…. Aku memiliki tugas kenegaraan?"

"Dalam teori, kau seharusnya memilikinya."

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba memahami situasi yang Chanyeol libatkan pada dirinya.

"Kau tau banyak tentang istana, untuk ukuran seorang pelayan pribadi."

"Aku sangat dekat dengan Pangeran Jongin."

"Dan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menyuruhku untuk berhati-hati, kupikir kau bicara tanpa pertimbangan." kata Baekhyun sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Aku tidak tau kenapa…. Sesuatu tentangmu membuatku ingin mempercayaimu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mengobrol dengan seseorang di istana tanpa khawatir apa yang kukatakan akan digunakan untuk menyerangku balik. Aku sekarang paham kenapa Paduka Raja memilihmu."

Baekhyun mendengus mendengarnya. "Jangan membicarakan tentang Raja."

"Kau tidak bisa marah padanya selamanya. Dia itu alphamu."

"Dia itu brengsek."

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu tentang Paduka Raja!" Kyungsoo membentaknya, membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. "Baekhyun, kau akan berada dalam masalah besar kalau kau tidak memperhatikan sikapmu. Paduka Raja sudah sangat bersabar untukmu, dan kau tidak seharusnya mengetes kesabarannya lebih dalam."

.

.

.

Minggu-minggu selanjutnya, Baekhyun menyimpulkan kalau hidup di istana itu rasanya membosankan dan kadang menegangkan. Setiap pagi ia akan pergi ke kelas khusus untuk belajar membaca dan menulis karena ayahnya tidak pernah mengajarinya. Ia juga menghadiri kelas sopan santun dan tata cara beradab.

Lalu dua kali dalam seminggu ia akan datang ke kelas sastra, yang mana juga dihadiri oleh Pangeran Sehun dan Pangeran Jongin. Sehun selalu memanfaatkan waktu untuk memandanginya dengan jijik atau mendecih padanya. Untungnya, Jongin bersikap sebaliknya, ia sangat ceria dan banyak bicara. Sering sekali membuat jengkel guru mereka yang mana membuat Baekhyun tertawa karenanya.

Ia punya waktu luang sampai siang hari, ia seharusnya membuat dan menyajikan teh untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengatakan beberapa kata penting saja disaat itu, tidak peduli seberapa keras Chanyeol berusaha membuatnya berbicara. Beberapa saat ini sang alpha telah menyerah, dan mereka berdua hanya duduk dengan suasana canggung. Setelahnya sang raja akan pergi untuk menjalankan tugasnya lagi.

Kadang-kadang Chanyeol tidak akan datang ke kamar mereka sampai larut malam, anehnya ini membuat Baekhyun merasa kesal.

Kenapa juga ia harus menculiknya, kalau ia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya?

Ia seharusnya senang karena tidak bertemu dengan Sang Raja, kan?

Tapi jika itu benar, kenapa ia merasa sangat kesal?

"Baekhyun," suara Chanyeol menyela lamunannya.

Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di dekat jendela menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Paduka." sapanya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk memberi hormat pada Sang Raja.

"Kau tau, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu padaku." Chanyeol menyelanya. "Kemarilah."

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, tatapan matanya masih pada lantai di kakinya. Chanyeol lalu membuat tatapan mereka beradu dengan mengangkat dagu si omega. Ia memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan di bibir dan tersenyum hangat saat tatapan Baekhyun bertemu dengannya, sementara si omega masih tetap memasang ekspresi datar.

Dengan main-main Chanyeol meninggalkan ciuman di setiap inci wajah Baekhyun, di hidung, dahi, dan matanya yang terpejam. Ini adalah permainan rutin mereka setiap malam, Baekhyun mencoba untuk terus pasif tanpa merespon sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk mendapat respon dari _mate_ 'nya.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Satu kata terucap dari bibir Baekhyun tanpa sempat berpikir panjang, "Kesepian." jawabnya.

"Maafkan aku Baek. Aku sedang dalam banyak masalah saat ini. Aku tau, aku belum memberimu perhatian yang layak kau dapatkan." ucap Chanyeol, ia lalu menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan memagut bibirnya dalam ciuman panjang.

.

.

"Mmmm….ah…." Baekhyun terengah, menarik bibirnya dari pagutan Chanyeol saat sang alpha menghentak miliknya sangat dalam.

Chanyeol duduk di _bathup_ besar berisi air yang cukup hangat sambil bersandar di tembok, sementara Baekhyun berada di pangkuannya dan menatapnya. Baekhyun berpegangan pada Chanyeol dengan melingkarkan lengannya di leher sang alpha. Sang Raja menuntun ritme gerakan mereka dengan meletakkan genggamannya pada pinggang omeganya. Ia melakukannya dengan perlahan, memastikan setiap hentakannya keras dan dalam.

Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya dan mendongak, desahan makin deras meluncur dari bibir bengkaknya. Chanyeol lalu mendekat dan meraih leher omeganya yang terekspos dengan ciuman basah dan gigitan pelan. Baekhyun akan terkikik geli saat Chanyeol menjamah beberapa tempat tertentu di leher dengan lidahnya. Ia langsung otomatis menunduk untuk menyembunyikan titik itu dari sang alpha.

Sang alpha tertegun dengan senyum yang masih merekah dari bibir _mate_ 'nya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya. Dan Baekhyun berhenti tersenyum.

Chanyeol sampai beberapa detik setelahnya, ia lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya pada pinggang Baekhyun. Ia meraih milik Baekhyun yang masih tegang dan memompanya dalam air disana. Si surai merah perlahan memejamkan matanya dengan erat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Chanyeol membawa kepala Baekhyun mendekat padanya dengan satu tangan dan langsung melumat bibirnya dengan ganas sampai omeganya mencapai puncak.

Baekhyun membiarkan lengannya terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol. Air di bak pun juga sudah mulai terasa dingin, tapi bukan berarti tidak nyaman. Chanyeol mengusap pahanya perlahan dan membuat kelopak mata Baekhyun memberat (walau _milik_ alphanya masih berada di dalamnya).

Walau ia berusaha keras untuk tetap terjaga, Baekhyun akhirnya jatuh tertidur. Sesaat setelahnya saat ia bangun, ia sudah terbungkus dalam handuk dan Chanyeol tengah mengeringkan rambutnya.

"…aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." protes Baekhyun dengan suara sangat pelan.

"Kau bahkan belum sepenuhnya tersadar," jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu menghentikan acaranya untuk mengeringkan rambut si omega dan membiarkan si omega melakukannya sendiri.

Chanyeol belum berhenti menghabiskan malam dengannya. Ia juga sangat perhatian, ia selalu memastikan Baekhyun mencapai puncaknya, yang mana sangat sulit bagi si omega untuk berpura-pura membencinya. Ikatan mereka tumbuh makin kuat dari hari ke hari. Baekhyun sudah mulai bisa merasakan keberadaan Chanyeol dari jauh atau dekat. Ia juga bisa merasakan apa yang alphanya rasakan.

Dan yang terburuk, ia akhirnya mulai mengakui kalau ia mulai merindukan Rajanya saat ia tidak melihatnya beberapa saat.

.

.

.

Bukan niat Baekhyun untuk bersikap tidak sopan dan menciptakan masalah lain untuk Chanyeol. Ia tau kalau dirinya telah diklaim dan itu tidak bisa dibatalkan lagi. Ia bahkan juga terlalu polos untuk merencakan aksi untuk membunuh _mate_ 'nya.

Selain itu melihat dan merasakan hatinya yang khawatir juga gelisah karena Chanyeol, perlahan mengubah amarahnya pada sang alpha melebur hilang. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa sakit hati, bukannya senang saat ia menolak dan mengabaikan Sang Raja.

Dan hari ini Baekhyun merasakan itu semua secara bersamaan.

Ia belum melihat alphanya selama lima hari, dan tidak seorangpun mau memberi tahunya kemana Chanyeol pergi. Semua orang di istana, bahkan pelayan, mulai berbisik-bisik saat Baekhyun berpapasan dengan mereka. Pangeran Sehun melayangkan tatapan makin jijik dan benci padanya, sementara Pangeran Jongin mengalihkan tatapan matanya saat mereka bertemu. Bahkan Kyungsoo telah memberi tahunya untuk tidak menanyakan hal itu dengan ekspresi sedih.

Baekhyun sudah lelah merasakan orang lain tau sesuatu dan dirinya tidak sama sekali. Jadi setelah ia tau kalau alphanya kembali ke istana, ia langsung berlari ke ruang utama singgasana kerajaan.

Pengawal tidak mampu menghentikannya, karena Chanyeol telah memberi perintah tegas pada seluruh orang di istana untuk tidak menyentuh omeganya.

Baekhyun memaksa masuk ke dalam, dan disana ia melihat ada sekitar sepuluh orang berdiri di samping Sang Raja. Empat diantaranya berlutut di lantai dengan tangan yang terikat di belakang punggungnya, mereka memakai pakaian compang camping. Beberapa orang berdiri berhadapan di sisi mereka, tampaknya mereka adalah prajurit kerajaan. Tidak lama kemudian semua orang disana menatap ke arahnya.

"Baekhyun!" ucap Chanyeol tegas.

Sang omega membungkuk hormat. "Paduka. Aku ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Aku sangat sibuk saat ini. Kembalilah ke ruanganmu!"

"Tapi, Padu-"

"Baekhyun!"

Si surai merah lalu menghela nafas dalam dan mulai berbalik saat sesosok wajah tidak asing menarik perhatiannya. Ia berhenti di tempatnya dan melihat lebih seksama pada salah satu laki-laki yang tengah berlutut. Membutuhkan beberapa saat baginya untuk percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Yixing…?" tanyanya dengan suara bisikan sangat pelan.

Itu adalah Yixing. _Hyung_ nya.

Kakak laki-lakinya, yang seharusnya menjadi seorang pengawal atau prajurit kerajaan.

Yixing juga menatapnya dengan seksama, menatapnya tidak percaya.

"YIXING!" Baekhyun berteriak dan bergegas berlari ke arahnya. Pengawal disana lalu bergerak untuk menghentikannya.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA," Chanyeol menggeram.

Baekhyun jatuh di lantai di depan _hyung_ 'nya. "Apa yang terjadi?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Kenapa kau seperti ini?! Apa yang terjadi?!" ia bertanya berurutan.

Tidak satupun diantara _hyung_ nya ataupun Chanyeol mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" suara Baekhyun berteriak makin keras.

"Mantan prajurit ini telah ditangkap karena berkhianat dan akan dihukum mati," salah satu diantara pengawal disana menjawabnya dengan nada suara dingin.

 _ **To be continued…**_

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Halooo all... New chapter dari Nodus Tollens :)) Gimana chap ini? Hayoo Yixing sebenernya kenapa?

Ini udah masuk konflik, dan kenapa kyungsoo manggil baek casual banget? Itu krn baek gamau dipanggil paduka sama kyungsoo klo mreka cuma berduaan :) kalau ada yg bingung boleh tanya di kolom review :)) as usual thanks to bbhhaspcy and 614berlin.

Have a nice day and see u in the next part^^

.

.

.

 _ **#lovesign**_


	6. Chapter 5

**NODUS TOLLENS**

.

.

.

 **Original Story**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1181719/nodus-tollens-wolf-baekyeol-chanbaek-omegaverse-wolfau-royaltyau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

Baekhyun—omega yang hidup damai sebagai seorang petani, sampai pada suatu hari pengawal kerajaan mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan mengumumkan bahwa dia harus menjadi _mate_ Sang Raja

.

.

.

 **V**

e)(o

Baekhyun menatap pengawal disana cukup lama, dengan kata—katanya yang terus berputar di kepalanya.

 _Ditahan karena berkhianat? Hyung'nya?_

 _Dihukum… mati?_

 _Mati?_

"Baekhyun, kembalilah ke ruanganmu!" perintah Chanyeol lagi.

Bibir bawah Baekhyun bergetar. Ia menatap kearah Sang Raja dengan tatapan tidak percaya, tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Sementara Yixing masih menundukkan kepala, pengawal terus mengawasi mereka, dan suasana tegang di ruangan makin bertambah.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memanggilnya tegas.

Si omega masih tidak merespon apapun. Ia masih terduduk di sana disamping _hyung'_ nya dan menatap pada Chanyeol.

Sang Raja pun terpaksa mengubah strateginya untuk menghindari rasa malu karena omeganya tidak mau menurut padanya.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua!" perintah Chanyeol.

Para pengawal itu pun mendekat dan memaksa para tahanan untuk berdiri, Baekhyun tiba-tiba melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yixing dan menolak untuk melepaskannya.

"Kenapa?! Jangan! KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH MENYAKITINYA!" teriaknya putus asa. "INI PASTI KESALAHPAHAMAN, KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH MELAKUKAN INI!"

"Ini bukan kesalahpahaman," jawab Chanyeol. "Kita akan membicarakan hal itu nanti, hanya berdua."

"TIDAK ADA YANG PERLU DIBICARAKAN! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MELAKUKAN INI! TIDAK BOLEH!"

"MENJAUHLAH DARINYA BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol berteriak pada _mate_ 'nya, lalu beranjak dari kursi tahtanya.

Wajah Baekhyun telah penuh dengan air mata. Ia juga masih bersikukuh menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol gemetar karena sangat marah. Ia masih mencoba menahan diri, ia lalu melangkah turun dari kursi tahtanya dan menarik lengan Baekhyun, memaksanya untuk berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Sekarang pergilah!" Chanyeol mengulangi perintahnya dengan geraman amarah. Ia mencengkeram omeganya di sana saat para pengawal, tahanan dan beberapa menteri meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jangan mencoba-coba untuk berubah ke wujud _wolf_ mu." Ia memperingati Baekhyun yang gemetar di cengkeraman tangannya.

Baekhyun masih berusaha melepaskan diri darinya. "LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun, hentikan ini!" Chanyeol mengguncang kedua bahu omeganya.

"Tidak mau! Lepakan aku!"

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam dan masih mencengkeram tubuh Baekhyun dalam diam. Usaha si omega untuk melepaskan diri juga nampak sia-sia, karena jelas alphanya lebih kuat darinya. Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun lalu berhenti memberontak dan masih berdiri di sana sambil terisak perlahan.

"Zhang Yixing telah terlibat dalam pemberontakan untuk menjatuhkanku." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"A-apa?" bisik Baekhyun, ia masih menghindari tatapan sang alpha.

"Ia membawa surat yang akan ditujukan padamu." Raja muda itu melepaskan cengkeraman pada _mate_ 'nya dan mengambil satu langkah mundur.

Baekhyun mendongak, terkejut. "...padaku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sekali. "Surat itu berisi langkah-langkah untuk membunuhku."

Si omega langsung merinding mendengarnya. Ia membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"Dia seharusnya datang ke istana dan meminta ijin untuk bertemu denganmu, dan sebagai hadiah keberhasilannya dalam _Munog_ , tentu saja pasti akan kuijinkan, tentu saja karena dia adalah _hyung_ mu." lanjut Chanyeol, ia mengatakannya dengan nada datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ia lalu akan memberikan surat itu padamu. Rencana itu telah direncanakan untuk dua bulan yang akan datang, dan akhirnya akan membuat Jongin menggantikan tahtaku saat aku berhasil disingkirkan."

"J-jongin…?"

"Sekarang aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang tengah jatuh dalam perangkap karena mengklaimmu," Chanyeol mengatakannya sambil tertawa pedih.

"Atau aku memang telah jatuh ke perangkapmu."

Baekhyun dengan cepat langsung mencoba membela diri. "Aku bahkan belum bisa membaca deng-"

Chanyeol lalu melangkah mendekat. "Bagaimana aku tau kalau kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya?"

"Kau adalah _mate_ 'ku! Aku tidak akan mungkin melukaimu!"

"Kau bilang, kau hanyalah tahananku. Tahanan memang selalu mencoba untuk melarikan diri, iya kan?"

"Chanyeol-"

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mencengkeram erat lengannya lagi.

"Apa yang mereka tawarkan padamu?!"

"Kau menyakitiku!"

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, atau aku juga akan menangkap ayahmu sebagai pengkhianat. Aku akan memasukkanmu dan keluargamu kedalam penjara dan membiarkan kalian hancur disana selamanya!"

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol dengan seluruh tenaganya, ia marah. "Aku telah memohon padamu untuk membiarkanku pergi! Aku memohon padamu untuk membiarkanku kembali ke pertanianku! Aku hampir saja diculik dan diklaim oleh orang lain saat kau menghalanginya! Kalau saja aku punya niat untuk membohongimu, bukankah seharusnya aku berpura-pura untuk menjadi pasangan yang mencintaimu dan bersikap lembut padamu?!" teriaknya putus asa.

"Pengawal! Bawa dia ke kamar tamu yang sudah kuminta untuk kalian siapkan!" Sang Raja memberi perintah dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun seolah tidak mendengar penjelasannya sebelumnya.

Si omega nampak putus asa saat empat orang pengawal masuk ke ruangan itu dan mendekat padanya. "Tunggu! Chanyeol, kau harus percaya padaku!"

"Gunakan kekerasan kalau memang dibutuhkan." kata Chanyeol final sambil berbalik memunggungi Baekhyun dan keempat pengawalnya.

"Chanyeol, kumohon!" teriak Baekhyun saat ia dibawa keluar oleh pengawal istana. "CHANYEOL!"

.

.

Kamar 'tamu' yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah sebuah kamar tanpa jendela dan perabotan apapun selain kasur tipis di lantai. Baekhyun tidak tau berapa lama dia duduk di kasur itu sambil menangis, mereka sudah memberinya makan dua kali dan ia hanya membiarkannya disana tanpa menyentuhnya.

Ia lalu jatuh tertidur dan terbangun saat ia ingin buang air. Ia merasa lega bahwa setidaknya mereka masih mengijinkannya pergi ke kamar mandi dengan kawalan ketat di belakangnya, ia sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan kemanapun selain ke sana. Para pengawal juga tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan yang ditanyakannya, ia pun juga belum tau apakah _hyung_ nya masih hidup atau tidak.

Semua yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah meringkuk dan mencoba tidur untuk menghindari perasaan kosong dan sepi dalam ruangan itu maupun hatinya. Dalam diam ia berharap kalau dirinya tidak pernah pergi ke pasar sendirian dan bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Ia lalu berharap tidak akan pernah bangun dari tidurnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo menuangkan teh pada satu cangkir dan tersenyum pada Jongin yang tengah duduk beberapa meter darinya sambil terus melatih kemampuannya menulis kaligrafi. Tampak kernyitan alis di raut wajahnya.

"Ini sangat membosankan." Sang Pangeran memprotes tiba-tiba.

"Anda tidak harus melakukan itu jika saja anda tidak jatuh tertidur selama kelasmu berlangsung, Yang Mulia." ucap Kyungsoo sambil terkikik.

"Kenapa anda tidak istirahat sejenak dan meminum teh, Yang Mulia? Aku juga membawakan kue kesukaanmu."

Jongin langsung meletakkan pensilnya saat ia mendengar kue dan langsung beralih menatap meja lain di ruangan itu. "Ide yang sangat bagus!" katanya sambil tersenyum dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo, terlalu dekat untuk ukuran keluarga kerajaan dengan seorang pelayan.

"Soo…. Apakah kau ingin status yang lebih tinggi?" tanya Sang Pangeran sambil menatap pada omega di sampingnya dengan seksama.

"Status lebih tinggi? Contohnya?"

"Umm… aku tidak tau… mungkin menjadi _mate_ seorang pangeran, contoh gampangnya."

"Sejujurnya, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang kuinginkan." jawab Kyungsoo sambil menahan senyumnya.

"Tapi kau tidak akan perlu bekerja! Umm, kau hanya perlu menyenangkank- maksudku _mate_ 'mu."

Kyungsoo tertawa dan mengalihkan pandangannya, terlalu malu dengan perkataan Jongin yang sangat jelas kemana maksudnya.

"Jika seseorang dengan status yang lebih tinggi ingin mencoba untuk mengklaimku, misalnya seperti seorang pangeran, aku lebih memilih ia untuk melepaskan statusnya dulu sebelum hidup bersamaku."

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku yakin hidup menjadi orang biasa pasti lebih mudah dan bahagia."

Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kurasa itu-"

Perkataannya disela oleh pintu ruangan yang dibuka dengan cukup kasar. Senyum Jongin tergantikan dengan ekspresi kekesalan.

"Beraninya kalian masuk ke ruangan kerjaku seperti itu?!" ia menggeram menatap para pengawal yang berdiri di pintu ruangan.

"Kami minta maaf Pangeran Jongin. Tapi kami mendapatkan perintah untuk membawa anda ke ruang utama Raja saat ini juga." kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Hah? Chanyeol ingin bertemu denganku? Ada apa?"

"Anda telah dicurigai merencanakan pengkhianatan."

Jongin mengedipkan matanya, terkejut. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada para pengawal disana selama beberapa saat, ia menunggu mereka untuk tertawa dan mengatakan padanya kalau itu tadi hanya sebuah gurauan. Tapi mereka tidak melakukannya.

"…apa?"

Para pengawal lalu masuk dan mengepung sang alpha muda yang terus mengatakan pada mereka kalau ini pastilah sebuah kesalahpahaman, ia pun langsung dibawa keluar ruangannya.

"Kau, si omega!" seorang pengawal beta menunjuk pada Kyungsoo. "Kau adalah orang terdekat Pangeran, kami akan membutuhkan kesaksianmu, katakan pada kami tentang kejanggalan yang dilakukan oleh Pangeran."

"Kyungsoo!" teriak Jongin dari pintu ruangan sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman pengawal. "Jangan pernah katakan apapun pada mereka! Aku akan berkata dengan Paduka Raja-"

"A-aku…" tatapan Kyungso beralih dari sang pangeran pada pengawal beta itu beberapa kali sebelum ia menjawab. "Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua itu!" ia berteriak.

"Dia telah mengancamku! Aku akan menceritakan semua kesaksianku!" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan matanya, ia tidak sanggup melihat tatapan mata Jongin yang terluka karenanya, bahkan sedetikpun.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun?" sebuah suara lembut memanggilnya, tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk menjawabnya.

"Baek…" ia masih tetap memanggilnya dan mengguncangnya pelan.

Si omega mengambil nafas dalam dan perlahan membuka matanya. Itu adalah Kyungsoo, menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Ayo bangunlah, aku tidak punya cukup banyak waktu."

Baekhyun lalu duduk sambil mengusap satu matanya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo selama beberapa detik sebelum ia sadar sepenuhnya. "Soo! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Apakah mereka membiarkanku pergi? Apa kau tau tentang Yixing?!"

"Ssshhh! Paduka Raja menyuruhku kemari karena kau tidak mau makan. Kurasa aku harus memaksamu melakukan itu."

"Aku tidak mau makan. Tolong jawab pertanyaanku."

"Besok pagi. Baekhyun, mereka juga akan mengeksekusi Jongin."

"Apa?! Tapi Jongin-! Dia adalah orang paling santai dan baik di istana ini! Aku tidak percaya kalau ia akan mengkhianati Chanyeol atau orang lain!"

"Dan dia memang tidak melakukannya! Itulah masalahnya!" Kyungsoo menjeda perkataannya dan terlihat akan menangis. "Kita semua harus melarikan diri, kita semua."

"Bagaimana kita akan melakukannya?"

"Aku tau jalan pintas ke hutan, melewati lorong tersembunyi di bawah taman. Kita bisa kabur malam hari nanti, aku tau seseorang yang bisa membantuku dengan harga yang sesuai."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mereka hanyalah seorang omega lemah, melawan prajurit istana dan Sang Raja di dalam istana. Itu adalah sebuah rencana bunuh diri.

"Itu terlihat…."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dalam. "Aku tau. Aku tau kalau ini akan sangat berbahaya, tapi lebih baik aku mati dari pada harus melihat Jongin terbunuh. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku bertahan di istana ini."

Dengan semua yang telah dialaminya, Baekhyun akhirnya mampu tersenyum. "Kau mencintainya, kan?"

Kyungsoo merona mendengarnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Itu bukan hal yang terpenting saat ini."

"Baiklah. Bagaimana mungkin kau malah disini, dan menceritakan ini semua padaku?"

"Aku kebetulan berpikir sangat cepat saat mereka membawa Jongin." Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempatnya dan melihat sekitar dengan khawatir, ia melihat apakah ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dan memutuskan untuk mempersingkat rencananya.

"Sekarang pura-puralah sakit. Seharusnya itu tidak sulit, karena kau sudah terlihat sangat memprihatinkan."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku akan mencoba membuat mereka memindahkanmu ke kamarmu, karena kita akan membutuhkan sebuah jendela."

 _ **To be continued…**_

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Hola readers nim…. Chapter 5 for you.

Enjoy this and see you in the next chapter^^

.

.

 **Special thanks to…**

 **bbhhaspcy, 614berlin,**

 **Fd97, bumbu-bumbu cimol, heesy, iruyori, aleina8, mamamiyeol, daebaktaeluv, lightphoenix614, icandescene7, ohluxeux, hyurien92, nurfadillah, metroxylon, yana sehunn, byunB04, totheyeolandback, lusianabacony0461, lywoo, dwiyuliantipcy, fintowikson, sleepy, meliarisky7, babybaekchan2, tkxcxmrhmh, pcyloey, khakikira, ssuhosnet, evakyungie24, n3208007, chillsbeeam, parkc6572, aprianiyani42, justme94**

 _ **#lovesign**_


	7. Chapter 6 END

**NODUS TOLLENS**

.

.

.

 **Original Story**

www asianfanfics com/story/view/1181719/nodus-tollens-wolf-baekyeol-chanbaek-omegaverse-wolfau-royaltyau

(ganti spasi dengan titik)

…

..

.

Baekhyun—omega yang hidup damai sebagai seorang petani, sampai pada suatu hari pengawal kerajaan mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan mengumumkan bahwa dia harus menjadi _mate_ Sang Raja

.

.

.

 **VI**

e)(o

 _ ***warning: mpreg***_

Kyungsoo terus-menerus khawatir apa yang akan Pangeran Jongin pikirkan tentangnya, tapi saat itu sangat penting baginya untuk pura-pura mengkhianatinya. Kalau saja ia membela Jongin saat itu juga, si alpha mungkin saja akan berterimakasih padanya, tapi mereka berdua pasti akan sama-sama dijebloskan dalam penjara, dan mati bersama. Dan Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkan mereka terbunuh tanpa perlawanan.

Laki-laki yang akan membantu mereka melarikan diri adalah seorang pengawal beta yang mengaku namanya adalah Chen, walaupun Kyungsoo yakin kalau nama aslinya bukanlah itu. Ia harus menawarkan semua uang tabungannya sebelum si pengawal menyetujui penawarannya.

Istana ini telah dibangun dengan banyak sekali kurir rahasia. Jika ada sebuah pemberontakan ataupun serangan asing, keluarga kerajaan akan melarikan diri menggunakan jasa mereka. Keberadaan kurir rahasia itu sangat disembunyikan dan menjadi rahasia semenjak kerajaan ini didirikan. Hanya beberapa anggota kerajaan yang tau tentang lokasi mereka dan cara menghubungi mereka.

Kyungsoo tidak tau bagaimana Chen bisa sampai padanya dan menunjukkan padanya tentang sebuah peta dan menjelaskan kepadanya dengan detail. Tapi ia tau kalau pengawal itu telah menghafalnya sebelum melenyapkannya. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengeluarkan mereka dari sana, dan Chen tau akan hal itu, dan inilah kenapa bayarannya sangat mahal.

.

.

.

"Oh, wow, _mate_ Yang Mulia Raja. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan membantu seseorang sepenting dirimu untuk melarikan diri." kata Chen semangat sambil membantu Baekhyun menaiki jendela ruangannya.

Baekhyun menatapnya, penasaran bagaimana si pengawal ini nanti akan bersikap setelah semua permainan ini berakhir, mereka semua bisa saja tertangkap kapanpun. Chen menggendongnya dengan mudah di bahunya dan meloncat keluar dari jendela, mendarat sempurna beberapa meter di bawah jendela, tepatnya di rerumputan disana. Si pengawal lalu melihat ke dua arah jalan berbeda dan berlari kencang kearah pintu pelayan dimana Kyungsoo telah menunggu mereka.

"Lepaskan semua bajumu!" Kyungsoo menyuruh tegas pada si omega surai merah.

"A-apa?!"

"Beberapa pelayan dan pengawal tau betul wajahmu. Kalau kau memakai satu jubahku, itu akan menyamarkanmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Memang terlihat masuk akal. Ia mencoba melepas jubah hitam emas yang dipakainya, tapi Kyungsoo'lah yang akhirnya melakukan lebih banyak pekerjaan itu. Karena tangan si omega terlihat gemetaran dan terlalu lemah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" bisik Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Tidak, ia tidak baik-baik saja. Ini adalah situasi paling buruk yang pernah ia alami seumur hidupnya.

Kyungsoo tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menanyainya lagi, ia hanya menerima jawaban Baekhyun dalam diam dan mereka pun mulai bergerak.

"Jangan takut, aku telah berhasil mengeluarkan lima orang dari istana ini," kata Chen yang mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Dan dua diantaranya malah langsung ke makam mereka," celetuk Kyungsoo. Chen bukanlah orang yang selalu sukses melakukan pekerjaan ini.

"Hey, aku berjanji untuk mengeluarkan mereka dari istana, dan tidak menspesifikasi tujuan mereka selanjutnya."

Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam dan mengacuhkan adu pendapat mereka. Kyungsoo tidak tau kalau ia tidak berniat melarikan diri. Terlalu sedikit waktu yang ia punya untuk menjelaskan kalau ia tidak cukup kuat untuk meninggalkan alphanya. Ia merasakan sakit yang bertubi di dadanya dan makin sakit saat ia mulai menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun telah mendengar tentang efek dari ikatan ini sebelumnya. Ayahnya selalu mengingatkannya untuk selalu berhati-hati karena alasan ini juga. Karena siapapun yang telah mengklaimnya, hal itu telah terjadi dan tidak akan bisa dibatalkan lagi. Itu juga akan membuatnya sulit untuk meninggalkan _mate_ 'nya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti arti kata-kata itu sampai pada saat ini. Ia merasakan sakit baik fisik dan juga tekanan batinnya karena merindukan Chanyeol.

Hubungan mereka telah meningkat membaik dengan cukup drastis dalam beberapa minggu ini, bahkan Baekhyun meragukan janjinya untuk tidak akan mencintai Chanyeol. Tapi kejadian sore itu saat Yixing dituduh pengkhianat telah merubah segalanya.

Ia merasa jijik mengetahui fakta bahwa Chanyeol tidak hanya akan membunuh _hyung'_ nya, tapi juga salah satu saudaranya sendiri, Pangeran Jongin.

Baekhyun tidak akan melarikan diri, tapi jika Sang Raja akan membunuhnya karena pengkhianatan, maka biarkan saja itu terjadi.

.

.

Mereka telah berjalan melalui lorong bawah tanah selama satu jam. Mereka juga hanya diam dalam perjalanan, hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki dan nafas mereka. Chen menerangi jalan mereka menggunakan sebuah obor kecil. Bagi Baekhyun, semua jalan di lorong ini terlihat sama. Mereka berjalan ditempat yang sama.

Tiba-tiba Chen berhenti dan menunjuk pada sebuah tangga di sebelah kanannya.

"Itu seharusnya menuju ke arah penjara dimana Pangeran dan hyungmu ditahan." katanya. Ia lalu menaiki tangga dan meletakkan telinganya di daun pintu. Ukuran pintu itu hanya setengah dari ukuran pintu biasanya dan terlihat condong, hampir seperti terletak di atap lorong itu.

"Aku mendengar beberapa suara. Kita harus menunggu." bisik Chen.

Mereka semua merasakan keheningan lagi sambil menunggu. Baekhyun beberapa kali menahan nafasnya saat ia melihat pengawal beta itu mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Lari!" Chen tiba-tiba memerintahnya. Ia langsung menjauh dari pintu itu dan menuruni tangga.

"Apa?!" teriak Kyungsoo, tak lama kemudian kedua omega disana juga mendengarnya.

Langkah kaki.

Mendekat ke arah mereka.

"LARI!" Chen mengulangnya lagi, dalam hitungan detik ia langsung berubah ke dalam wujud wolfnya dan melarikan diri.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terlalu terkejut saat itu. Pintu itu lalu terbuka saat mereka berdua akhirnya berbalik dan berlari dalam kegelapan. Cahaya yang mereka dapatkan hanya berasal dari arah belakang. Mereka tengah dikejar.

Baekhyun tersungkur ke tanah beberapa saat setelahnya, ia terjatuh dan meringis merasakan sakit di tubuhnya sambil menutup wajah menggunakan lengannya. Tapi ia terlambat saat seseorang yang menangkapnya mencengkeram lengannya dan mencegahnya menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Aroma ini terasa sangat tidak asing. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan detak jantungnya terasa berhenti saat ia tau siapa yang telah menangkapnya.

Ia membuka mulutnya hendak berteriak, tapi Yixing lebih cepat untuk membekap mulutnya dan mencegahnya berteriak.

"Ssshhh!" ia meletakkan jarinya di bibir dan melepas bekapannya di mulut Baekhyun.

"Xing!" bisik Baekhyun sambil melompat memeluk _hyung'_ nya, melingkarkan lengannya di leher sang kakak.

"Baek! Oh Tuhan, kupikir aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," ucap Yixing sambil memeluknya erat.

Mereka saling memeluk erat, merasakan perasaan lega. Baekhyun merasakan beban di bahunya sedikit meringan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan _hyung_ 'nya.

"Kita harus terus bergerak, segera," kata seorang lain disana.

Baekhyun membuka mata dan melihat ke belakang Yixing. Jongin, ternyata yang baru saja berkata tengah berdiri di sana memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo. Dan disamping mereka adalah Chanyeol.

Ia memakai pakaian seperti rakyat biasa, rambutnya berantakan di dahinya. Seperti saat pertama kalinya Baekhyun bertemu dengannya. Rahang Baekhyun hampir saja jatuh melihatnya.

"…..Yang M-Mulia?" ucapnya setelah beberapa saat.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia terdengar putus asa dan khawatir.

Baekhyun kembali menatap _hyung_ 'nya, sedikit kebingungan.

"Paduka Raja telah membantuku melarikan diri Baek." jawab Yixing menjelaskan tatapannya.

"Aku tidak mengirimkan surat itu. Dan Pangeran Jongin pun juga tidak bersalah."

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat dan perlahan menarik Baekhyun dari pelukan Yixing, membawanya berdiri berhadapan. Baekhyun merasakan sakit di dadanya bertambah saat alphanya melakukan ini padanya.

"Kalau begitu siapa yang berada di balik semua ini? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Aku mempunyai dugaan kuat bahwa ini semua adalah ulah Sehun dan ibuku. Sehun sudah sangat lama ingin menjadi raja, dan dengan menuduh Jongin itu akan membuat satu langkahnya lebih berhasil dan menyisakan hanya satu lawan yakni aku. Ia bisa saja menggunakan siapapun untuk melakukan rencananya, dan kurasa ia memakai _hyung_ 'mu karena ia sangat membencimu."

Baekhyun menatap tajam pada alphanya.

"Lalu kenapa?! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" bentaknya dengan suara pecah. Apakah ini semua hanya tampak seperti lelucon untuk Chanyeol?

Sang Raja mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Karena buktinya terlalu nyata dan kuat, aku harus membunuh mereka. Seorang raja tidak boleh mengampuni seorang pengkhianat atau seluruh rakyat kerajaan akan memberontak padanya." jawabnya pelan.

"Kalau aku pura-pura jatuh dalam drama yang dibuat Sehun, dia tidak akan tau kalau aku sebenarnya menyadari rencananya. Dan ini memberiku keuntungan lebih. Aku juga lebih memilih Jongin untuk keluar dulu dari masalah ini, karena aku tau kalau Sehun tidak akan sungkan untuk membunuhnya. Walaupun Jongin sebenarnya bukan ancaman baginya."

"Baekhyun, Paduka bisa saja membunuhku dengan sangat mudah untuk menutup kasus ini, lagi pula aku tidak begitu penting untuk kerajaan ini. Tapi beliau tidak melakukannya. Ia mengambil semua resiko untuk menyelamatkan kita." tambah Yixing.

"Dan aku ingin tetap menjaga namamu tetap bersih, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Itulah kenapa aku tidak memberitahumu satu hal pun dan mengurungmu disana. Jadi tidak akan ada yang meragukan tentang dirimu yang memang tidak bersalah. Tapi kau malah berada disini."

."A-aku datang bersama Kyungsoo…. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam saat mengetahui bahwa Yixing akan dieksekusi…"

"Aku sungguh kagum dengan keteguhan hatimu. Tapi untuk sekarang, ayo bergerak. Kita masih harus berjalan cukup lama."

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan Yixing. Chanyeol tidak menyukainya, tapi Yixing hanyalah kakak Baekhyun, dan omeganya jelas masih marah padanya, maka untuk saat ini ia akan diam.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Aku lebih memilih agar kau tidak mengetahui nama daerah itu, tapi itu cukup jauh. Kita harus menaiki kapal untuk sampai disana. Dan ayah juga akan pergi bersama kami." jawab Yixing.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya. "Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Paduka Raja telah berkunjung ke tempat kita. Dan Ayah pasti sedang menunggu kita sekarang, dengan bahan makanan dan senjata untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Aku sama sekali tidak percaya kenapa tak seorangpun memberitahuku…"

"Ini semua untuk keselamatanmu Baek. Lagipula aku juga tidak percaya kenapa kau belum memberitahuku kalau kau telah diklaim, bahkan oleh seorang raja. Maksudku, raja selanjutnya mungkin akan memiliki darah dari keluarga Byun. Itu sungguh luar biasa!" _hyung_ 'nya terdengar sangat bersemangat.

"Aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk menerima surat atau tamu! Dan ini juga terjadi begitu tiba-tiba." jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Bagaimana awalnya kau bertemu dengan Paduka Raja?" tanya Yixing lagi.

"Ia ingin mengklaim rakyat biasa, jadi ia menyamar menjadi salah satu diantara mereka, suatu hari di pasar." Baekhyun mulai menceritakan, mereka terus mengobrol ringan dan tawa pelan mereka memenuhi lorong itu.

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di ujung lorong dan melewati sebuah goa yang menghantarkan mereka ke hutan. Menurutnya waktu berjalan begitu cepat, dan Baekhyun tidak menyukai hal ini. Terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal pada _hyung_ 'nya dan satu-satunya teman yang ia punya di istana.

"Saat semuanya mulai kembali tenang, aku janji akan mengirimimu surat Baek." Yixing berucap sambil memberinya satu pelukan terakhir.

"Aku juga," Kyungsoo berkata sambil menariknya kedalam pelukan setelah Yixing melepaskannya.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu Baekhyun. Kuharap satu hari nanti aku bisa mengunjungimu."

"Kurasa akulah yang akan lebih merindukanmu…" bisiknya pelan saat mereka melepaskan pelukan.

"Kau harus menjaga Pangeran Jongin. Karena dia dari kecil dibesarkan di istana."

"Menjadi seorang pangeran adalah sebuah anugerah dan beban bagiku." ucap Jongin dengan senyuman. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah, kurasa kalian harus pergi." Chanyeol berkata pada mereka.

"Misi penyelamatan ini terasa begitu panjang. Baekhyun, kemarilah, kita harus kembali ke istana."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia memberikan pelukan singkat terakhir pada Yixing, dan setelah beberapa kalimat perpisahan, mereka mulai berjalan menjauh. Baekhyun melihat mereka sampai ia tidak bisa melihat kelip cahaya penerangan yang mereka bawa.

Chanyeol menggenggam pelan tangannya, dan Baekhyun pun berbalik ke alphanya.

"Tidak bisakah…? Tidak bisakah kita pergi bersama mereka?"

Raut muka Chanyeol berubah sendu.

"Tidak. Menjadi raja adalah tugas dan bebanku. Aku tidak akan bisa melindungi mereka kalau aku tidak berada di tahtaku. Maafkan aku, tapi istana adalah rumah kita." Ia mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan menuntunnya berjalan kembali ke istana.

"Apa kau ingin melarikan diri? Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya."

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa. Ikatan kita akan membunuhku…"

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

"Ini juga membunuhku."

"Kau seharusnya memberitahuku. Saat kau menuduhku, aku…" Baekhyun menjeda perkataannya, ia tidak mempunyai kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan yang ia rasakan saat itu.

"Jangan pernah melakukan itu lagi padaku. Aku tidak tau apa aku bisa menghadapinya lagi."

"Aku berharap aku tidak akan pernah bisa meragukanmu, tetapi aku tetap meragukanmu. Aku tidak punya satu orang pun yang bisa kupercayai, kupikir aku bisa mempercayaimu, satu hari nanti, saat kau tidak lagi membenciku sebanyak ini. Mempunyai pemikiran kalau kau akan mengkhianatiku benar-benar menyiksaku. Aku merasa…. terpojokkan. Aku juga tidak berfikir jernih saat itu. Maafkan aku."

"Chanyeol, aku belum pernah melakukan hal untuk melawanmu. Kau benar akan hal itu, aku bukanlah orang seperti itu."

"Aku tau. Maafkan aku," jawab pelan sang alpha.

Baekhyun menatap intens Chanyeol dibawah sinar rembulan yang redup. Menjadi raja tidaklah semudah yang ia bayangkan seperti saat ia masih sangat muda.

Saat ia merasa lebih tenang, ia terkejut dan sadar dengan banyak hal yang telah dilakukan oleh Chanyeol untuk memperlakukan dirinya dengan baik dan juga keluarganya. Mungkin ia telah menilai Sang Raja terlalu buruk hanya dengan satu kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya. Mungkin memberinya satu kesempatan lagi adalah ide yang baik.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di kebun sambil melihat matahari terbenam. Cahaya oranye matahari membuat surai merahnya terlihat lebih tegas dan memberikan kesan warna nila pada iris mata birunya. Tangannya ia letakkan pelan di perutnya yang sangat besar karena ia telah berada di bulan terakhir kehamilannya.

Menurut Chanyeol, ia terlihat seperti sebuah lukisan yang sangat indah.

"Baekhyun! apa yang kau lakukan diluar? Tabib bilang kau harus istirahat," Chanyeol menceramahinya.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit.

"Aku kebosanan."

"Kau harus menjaga kondisi tubuhmu sendiri."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Bukankah aku sudah melakukannya? Aku sudah seharian di kamarmu dan hal yang kau ijinkan padaku hanyalah untuk makan dan istirahat. Aku ingin menghirup udara segar."

"Aku hanya mencoba melakukan apa yang tabib sarankan." Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang dan meletakkan tangannya pada perut omeganya yang membesar.

"Menjauh dariku. Ini semua adalah salahmu." Baekhyun mendesis padanya, tapi Chanyeol malah tersenyum mendengarnya. Semenjak omeganya mengandung, Baekhyun akan sering memprotes apapun yang ia lakukan. Tapi Chanyeol makin menyukai hal itu, ia melihat itu semua sebagai satu kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil satu langkah mundur dengan memberi ciuman di pipi sang omega terlebih dulu.

"Maaf Chanyeol, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu," kata Baekhyun pelan dengan ekspresi wajah menyesal.

"Aku merasa tubuhku sangat berat dan punggungku sakit dan juga rasanya tidak nyaman." Ia mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan.

"Dan aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan anak perempuan atau laki-laki kita nantinya."

"Aku juga," jawab Chanyeol. "Sudahkah kau memikirkan nama?"

"Belum terlalu memikirkannya, tapi kalau nanti dia laki-laki aku ingin memanggilnya Yixing, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Sama sekali tidak keberatan." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Bicara tentang Yixing, kita mendapat sebuah surat darinya hari ini. Ia juga mengirimkan box berisi hadiah untuk bayi kita. Katanya Kyungsoo yang membantunya membungkus hadiah itu."

"Mereka melakukannya…?" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, ia terharu dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan sampai-sampai membuatnya menitikkan air matanya. Ia hanya sesekali mendengar kabar tentang _hyung_ 'nya semenjak mereka berpisah, satu tahun lalu, karena tidak aman untuk sering berkirim surat.

"Kumohon, jangan menangis. Bagaimana kalau kita masuk dan melihatnya?" Chanyeol menawarkan

"Akankah kita bertemu dengan mereka lagi?" tanya sang omega.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam dan meraih tangannya. Mereka mulai berbalik menuju istana.

"Aku tidak tau. Selama belum ada bukti yang menyatakan mereka tidak bersalah, aku tidak bisa mencabut tuduhan itu. Jadi aku tidak tau Baek." jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak menginginkan itu?" desak Baekhyun lagi.

"Tentu tidak. Aku tidak ingin mengeksekusi Sehun. Dia juga saudaraku." Chanyeol menjawabnya mantap.

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tapi siapa tau, mungkin suatu hari nanti kau bisa membujukku untuk mengunjungi mereka,"

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat cerah.

"Terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol langsung membeku di tempatnya dan menatap intens pada Baekhyunnya.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang, aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya padanya. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengucapkan kata itu sebelumnya. Hubungan mereka jelas meningkat baik dari waktu ke waktu secara perlahan. Enam bulan setelah upacara pengklaiman, Baekhyun mengatakan padanya kalau mereka bisa menjadi teman.

Beberapa bulan setelahnya Baekhyun mengatakan padanya kalau ia menarik janji yang pernah ia katakan untuk tidak akan pernah mencintainya. Dan setelah sang omega mengetahui kehamilannya, Baekhyun mengatakan kalau ia sangat senang karena Chanyeol adalah ayah dari anak-anaknya.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia mencintai alphanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum setelah ia tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya, dan membuktikan kalau ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baek."

 _ **The End.**_

.

.

.

 **T/N**

Hallo deariss…

Sudah end nih Nodus Tollens. Gimana last chapternya? Yang aku suka dari ini adalah alur cepat dan padatnya, juga karakter tokoh di dalamnya dan tentunya wolf auuu….

Ada yang penasaran apa arti ff ini? Singkatnya nodus tollens itu kisah atau cerita yang tidak biasa, mau penjelasan lengkapnya googling aja ya ehehehe

Special thanks buat **bbhhaspcy** dan **mongryeongee** yang sudah membantu betain transfic ini… thanks a lot guys^^

So terima kasih banyak buat pembaca setia transfic ini… aku ga bisa balas review kalian, tapi itu semua jadi penyemangatku buat nulis ini dear. I LOVE YOU ALL!

Doakan aku segera nemu ff yang klik buat di trans lagi ya dear, dan sambil aku mau fokus ke RL dulu :))

Be happy, healthy and keep supporting our boys EXO

Salam ChanBaek is LOVE

See you in the next stories^^

.

.

.

 _ **Thanks chuuu to…**_

 **aupaupchan, incandescene7, hutanhomogen, evakyungie24, eun810, totheyeolandbaek, fd97, nurfadillah, pcyloey, hunniehan, aleina8, alexandralexa, jeon baekhee, seseeseoh, daebaktaeluv, byunb04, ssuhoshnet, laibel, iruyori, ohluxeux, guest 1, xiaobee97, me, byuncheeseu, meliarisky7, flakeschill, bublle106, n3208007, grim10, nenifanadicky, milkybaek, yana sehunn, lywoo, ohirabo, lusianabacony0461, chillsbeeam, supersupreme61, jieji2828, ultchanyeolie, bumbu-bimbu cimol, dwi yuliantipcy, destianarosaro, khakikira, ilaeo, justme94**

.

.

 _ **#lovesign**_


End file.
